The Little Turtle
by MagicOfSumner
Summary: Mikey has always been the brother who wanted to go beyond the sewers. (What with his low attention span and all) So, when he rescues a girl from drowning in the sewers without her seeing his face, he knows he has to see her again. No matter what. (Story line of the Little Mermaid, but with our favorite turtles tapped in. Please give it a chance! Oh, and no flames please!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so yeah, I know. Bit of a weird idea, but I got it from a group of people who make up facts about the turtle's past and one said: "Mikey's favorite movie was The Little Mermaid, when Ariel sang part of you're world! So, yeah. Don't judge me!**

* * *

The Little Turtle

It was a quiet night in New York for once. Some pigeons flew over head and dove down towards the ground. On the ground, rat scurried across the black road, but scrambled, when the familiar lights from a moving van came into view. Behind it, a large, 10-people, mini-van followed. A young girl, around the age of 14, stuck her head out the window. Her black hair flew behind her and she sighed. Her sister, who was the same age, had her head out the opposite window. She had brown hair, but was otherwise identical to her twin. They both had brown eyes and tanish skin.

"Isn't this great?" The black haired one asked. "The New York air. The wind blowing in your face!" She sighed.

"Perfect day to move to the big city!" Her sister agreed.

"Oh yes," their father said from the front seat, looking a bit carsick. "Delightful."

"A fine strong wind and a following sea!" Brown-hair commented.

"What?" Her sister asked.

"Just some old saying. The shadows must be full tonight."

"Is that another saying?" Black-hair asked, pulling her head in to look at her sister, who did the same.

"No, I mean the ninja much be keeping us safe tonight."

"Ninja?"

"Yes! Ninja lurk in the shadows of New York and they watch over us, even though they will never be seen or recognized!"

"Erica, don't listen to a word Cora says. Ninja. What a ridiculous story." Their mother scoffed the idea.

"It's not a story." Cora defended herself. "It's true." She sighed. "I'd give anything to meet a ninja!"

"That sounds so awesome!" Erica agreed. Their mother sighed. There was no point in crushing their fun. Let them have their fantasies.

* * *

Meanwhile, below the streets, Master Splinter sat in his meditation form, thinking. He had taught his sons a new kada and three had already perfected it. Leo, 3 days ago, Raph 2, and Donnie 1. Now, today, it was Mikey's turn. He got up when he heard foot steps and opened his door. His smile quickly faded when he saw Leo where Michelangelo should have been.

"Leoanrdo, where is Michelangelo?" He asked in a deep, hard, commanding voice.

"Uh, that's the thing sensei..." Leo rubbed his upper arm. "We can't find him, or Donnie."

Splinter's temper snapped._ Not again... _

"MICHELANGELO!"

* * *

A purple-clad turtle run through the sewers. His bo-staff was held on his back, ready if need-be in the dangerous tunnels.

"Mikey!" The worried turtle called, running after his brother.

"Donnie, hurry up!" The orange ninja called over his shoulder.

Reluctantly, Donnie sped up. "You know I can't run that fast!"

Mikey ignored him as he looked up ahead. "There it is! Isn't it radical?" He pointed to a old conjunction of pipes, all flowing down like waterfalls to the bottom of the room.

"Yeah... sure... it-it's great. Now let's get outta here." Donnie said cautiously, pulling on Mikey's arm to lead him away.

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" Mikey teased his tense older brother. He moved closer to the edge.

Donnie's eyes widened, embarrassed that his little brother had more courage than him. "Who, me? It's just, it, err... it looks - damp there. Yeah. And I think I might be coming down with something, yeah. I got this cough." He forced on for effect.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "All right. I'm going in. You can stay out here and - watch for gators." He snickered and jumped onto a close pipe.

"Ok. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what!?" His eyes widened beneath his purple mask. "Gators! Mikey!" He said, jumping onto the pipes and following his little bother.

"Pfft. Donnie." Mikey mumbled.

Some pipes creaked and Donnie ducked his head. "Mikey, do you really think there might be gators around here?" He whispered.

"Donnie, don't be such an egg."

"I'm not an egg!" He said, turning around to look behind him and walking backwards. "This is great. I mean, I really like this. Excitement, adventure, dander lurking around every corn-" He stopped when his shell hit a clod pipes over head. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH! Mikey!" He screeched and turned around, face to pipe with the... pipe.

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem, I'm okay-" He answered, oblivious to his sarcasm.

Mikey turned and saw a fork washed up on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

Donnie saw the fork. "Um, yes. That is a fork."

"But it's a fork that the humans used! Not one that you made!"

Something walked along one of the tunnels in the shadows.

"Did you hear that?" Donnie asked, fearfully.

Mikey was too occupied with another tunnel to hear it. "Hmm. I wonder wear this leads."

"Mikey..."

"Donnie, would you relax? Nothing is going to happen."

Suddenly, a huge alligator (Think Leatherhead) charged out of the shadows and at the brothers. They wrapped their arms around each other and screamed. "AAHHHH!"

* * *

**So... what did you all think? Lolz. I hope to see amny reviews from you and if not, I'll just delete this story! There, now you must review.**


	2. Holding

**Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to say, but I'm putting this story on hold for a while so that I can write other stories that I have ideas for.**


	3. Starting

**Hello, all readers of this story! If you liked this story enough to still fav/follow it and you're reading this, then you'll be glad to know that I'm starting this story back up again. See, I'm really in the writing mood, and I figured out what my problem with writers block was so, yeah...**

**Anyway, I'm writing a few stories I haven't posted yet, so I'm going to be trying (a failing) to simultaneously write 12 stories. Here's what you can expect in my upcoming updates:**

**Bad:**

**-Crappy plotting**

**-Making the franchise's characters OOC**

**-Fast-writen stories**

**-No ****description**

**-Quick (or no) character ****development**

**Good:**

**-funny characters**

**-funny dialouge**

**-funny everything else**

**-i like comedy**

**Oh, and I'm posting this on all my stories so, yeah... That's why they've all been updated.**

**(Just kidding, by the way, my story won't suck _that _bad)**


End file.
